Biodemography Core: Facilitates the inclusion of biological data in population research, and specializes in developing and optimizing methods suitable for large-scale biomarker collection and measurement in nonclinical settings. We offer shared core laboratory facilities dedicated to population-level biomarker research, as well as expertise and consulting from experienced, full-time biodemography research staff.